


Riding with Confidence

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, compliments don't quite work out well.</p><p>Sometimes, compliments work a little <i>too</i> well.</p><p>Dave learns about the later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding with Confidence

It was just a normal Saturday afternoon for them. John had recently cooked them pancakes, and after devouring the meal they'd found themselves on the couch, Dave's hands tangled in thick black hair as John lazily sucked him off, his lips red from his work. As he sucked, fingers he'd slicked up with lube teased behind Dave's balls, slowly rubbing against his taint as he worked towards his entrance, while Dave arched up into his mouth, letting out an indulgent moan.

He tugged on John's hair, his head turning towards the window, and when the first finger slipped inside of him he went limp and panted out a breathless, “good boy...”

Dave hadn't thought anything of it when the words had slipped out, but then John had gone still as a statue and let out the strangest sound, like a cross between a whine and a gasp, and when Dave sat up to stare at him he was stunned by the flush on John's face. Which, if his own look of surprise was anything to go by, so was John.

“Holy shit,” he kept his hand in John's hair, and John stared at him, licking his lips nervously. “You like that?” Slowly, cautiously- like he wasn't _quite_ sure yet, John nodded. “Fuck, you're incredible,” then he'd shivered again, and Dave grinned as the reality of the situation kicked in. Of course.

“What, you like dishing out compliments like a fucking waiter but I can't tell you what a good boy you are? Come on, get back to work,” he nudged John with his foot, and when John went back to sucking and stretching Dave out he let his head hit the couch cushion again, a soft groan leaving him. “Mmm, fuck, that's it. You're so good at sucking cock, you look so goddamn hot.”

John moaned, and Dave pet the back of his neck, his breath leaving in a shudder as John took his dick deeper, really putting his all into sucking. His finger pushed deeper as well, and Dave tried not to squirm at the uncomfortable sensation of John stretching him open, forcing himself to be patient for the good stuff.

Then, a second finger slipped in and John pulled off his cock with a wet pop, kissing the shaft. “Dave... You should, you know. Keep talking,” he kissed a bead of precum off the tip, and then slid back own, managing to get halfway before he gagged and started bobbing his head.

“Oh, fuck- Didn't know you liked hearing how good you are that much. God, who taught you to suck dick? You're fucking incredible, I'd pay money for it,” John scissored his fingers inside Dave, who rocked his hips up, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Yeah, god, I love you so much, keep going.”

John slowly worked his tongue over the shaft, careful not to overstimulate Dave and push him over the edge, while a third finger worked inside and stretched him out efficiently. It was easy when Dave was relaxed, pliant and wanting for John's touch, soft murmurs of appreciation pouring from his parted lips.

When John pulled all three fingers out Dave groaned, pulling his boyfriend close to steal a firm kiss and urge him to sit back against the couch. Rather than let him lead, Dave lubed him up and straddled his hips, hugging him around the neck as he got into position. He sank down and took the head with a muffled moan, and then John thrust up, jamming half of his thick shaft in. “Oh- nnfuck, god, that's it, good boy-”

Dave pressed his face to John's neck, and John kissed his temple firmly as his hands found leverage on Dave's hips, fucking into him brutally hard. Dave let out a wailing moan, and then pressed his lips to John's ear, whispering to him to egg him on, “yeah, fuck, that's a good boy, fuck me like you mean it-” he jerked when John hit his prostate, cock jumping, “fuck _fuck_ that's- nnngod go harder, you're so big so good I love you so much John, just you.”

The growl John let out was almost inhuman, but that just made it all the hotter when he grabbed Dave's ass and spread him open, fucking deeper and harder, while Dave's cock rubbed against John's stomach, the friction and the feeling of John fucking him open enough to make him lightheaded. It was the power that turned him on the most though, the fact that he knew how to flip a switch on his boyfriend to get him rushing frantically to the end, fucking Dave like if he thrust hard enough he'd get right through to the other side, and the only thing in the way of his goal was Dave's poor abused prostate. His praise had trailed off into incomprehensible babble, but it didn't slow John down at all, his face pressed to Dave's shoulder as he held him tight and slammed into him hard.

Dave didn't even warn his boyfriend before he came, but he couldn't, too overwhelmed to manage much more than a yell into his boyfriend's ear before his cum had splattered between them, making a mess on John's lazy Saturday t-shirt.

Whether it was revenge or a similar case of overwhelming pleasure, John didn't manage a warning either, instead just pulling Dave down hard, shuddering as he finished inside of his boyfriend. He kissed Dave's neck and shoulder while he did, twitching with a few aborted thrusts before he'd relaxed and eased out. 

For a minute they stayed together, too tired out to bother separating, draped over each other. Dave's breathing was laboured, and he kissed along the length of John's jaw, his eyes closed. “Have I ever told you you're the sexiest thing to walk this earth?”

John laughed quietly, and Dave felt hands on his cheeks before he was pulled away from the side of John's face for a gentle kiss. Then their foreheads rested together, and John smiled a dopey, lazy grin at him. “I think you might've said something like that. Can't hurt to repeat it though, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote a while back for Dzu that I forgot to post! Because it was their birthday, and I figured I'd better push out as much fic as I can in 24 hours. Obviously.


End file.
